+help learn
Syntax: +learn : from +learn/retract These command should be used by a student attempting to learn something which will affect their +sheet information. "Lesson type" should be either Gift, Rite, Attribute, or Other, if the lesson type cannot be classified as one of the other three. 'Other' generally applies to Backgrounds. "Lesson" is the name of the specific lesson, such as 'Razor Claws', 'Rite of Binding', or 'Perception' (without the quotes). "Teacher" can be another player's name (teachers--see "+help teach"), possibly Self (for attributes or backgrounds, generally), Spirit (for certain Gifts only--the spirit's summoning must be roleplayed), or, in rare cases, NPC (non-player character). In the case of a teacher who is not another player, +mail must be sent to the wizards (+mail wizards=) explaining the in-character situation concerning the request. The second command can be used to retract a +learn request if it has not yet been processed by a wizard. See "+help edu" for more general learning information, "+help learn-totem" for the special circumstances around +learn'ing Background: Totem, and "+help teach" for information on submitting teaching requests. ;This was further clarified by Hazmat on Jul 2, 2014 in Announcements. See below. +Learn Times The following are new rules for +learns, intended to a) make it clearer how long a +learn should take and b) streamline things a bit. As with the new rage and frenzy rules, consider this a beta -- if it ends up not working, we'll change things. :) Note: Anything that was wiz-approved before this posting is considered grandfathered in. Also, this will NOT affect the current rules about learning/teaching two attributes, two gifts, etc at a time (see +help learn). Attributes Primary Attributes (Str, Int, Cha, etc) (learning from self or NPC): *1 -> 2: 3 months *2 -> 3: 6 months *3 -> 4: 9 months *4 -> 5: 12 months Learning from another PC shaves off a third of the normal learning time. Submitting a roleplay log wherein the student starts a lesson with their teacher -- which should be the primary focus of the scene -- will trim off an additional month. Such logs MUST be submitted at the time of the +learn. Secondary Attributes (WP, Rage, Gnosis) (learning from self or NPC): *1 -> 2, 2 -> 3, 3 -> 4: 3 months *4 -> 5, 5 -> 6: 6 months *6 -> 7, 7 -> 8: 9 months *8 -> 9, 9 -> 10: 12 months As with primary attribute learns, learning from another PC shaves off a third of the self-learn time, and submitting a log will trim off an additional month. Rites/Gifts Rites and in-TBA (tribe/breed/auspice) Gifts: *Level 0 (minor) rites: 3 days *Rites levels 1-5: 1 week per level *In-TBA Gifts levels 1-5: 1 week per level. In-TBA Gifts and non-minor Rites will be treated as level-1 if a log is submitted at the time of the +learn. (That means only 3 days to learn a level 1 Rite or TBA Gift.) Backgrounds Apart from Totem, the learning of Backgrounds will continue to be on a case-by-case basis. Often some kind of Story will need to be involved. Totem +learns will take as long as learning a primary attribute from self or NPC. Type "+learn Other:Totem from " to submit a Totem +learn. NOTE: For a Totem +learn to be successful, the PC must be an official member of both at the beginning AND the ending of the learning time. Non-TBA Gifts: 2 weeks per level. Must have a PC teacher. Learn times will NOT be shortened. Other Magic Vampire Disciplines, Dynamic Magic Spheres, and Hedge Magic are all learned at the same rate as primary attributes as described above, with the same discounts as applicable. Vampire/Hedge Magic rituals are learned at the same rate as Garou Rites. Submitting @Mail When to submit a @mail along with the +learn. (Not counting @mails with a roleplay log or URL to a log, since those are always optional.) Attributes (primary and secondary) from Self: No @mail needed. Totem from : No @mail needed. In-TBA Gifts from Spirit: No @mail needed. (It's assumed that a willing spirit is found and that the +learn time represents what it takes to find said spirit/negotiate with it/do chiminage/take it to Disneyworld.) Anything else from : No @mail needed. (Same as before.) From NPC: Send @mail with a note of who the teaching NPC is, especially if the NPC is part of the character's Mentor background (which should be noted in +gminfo). Allies can also act as teachers, though to a lesser degree than Mentors. Backgrounds (not Totem) from anyone: @Mail is absolutely needed since any background other than Totem will require some kind of explanation. (How did you get that Fetish?) Foil Characters Foil PCs in general will follow the same guidelines as regular PCs, but because of the nature of Foil Characters, exceptions are likely to occur -- including making learning things take longer, be more difficult, require @mails more often, and be rejected on grounds of game balance. All Foil Character +learn submissions should be handled by the Foil Wizard (currently Sheogorath) or, in the case of the Foil Wizard's Foil Characters, by the Head Wizard (currently Hazmat). A FINAL CAVEAT Nothing is set in stone. As with the new frenzy rules, if the wizcorps finds that the new rules break the game significantly, we can and will change things. While most +learns will be approved, any +learn can be rejected if a wizard deems it necessary. Players may request an explanation for a +learn's rejection if one is not given. Finally, before you set out to find PCs to teach your character ALL the Gifts not native to their tribe/breed/auspice, keep in mind that Garou who consistently act out of their auspice role are frowned upon by traditional Garou and some spirits (Lunes and Respect totems especially). Garou who consistently teach outsiders the secrets of their tribe may find themselves getting the stink-eye from their tribemates and tribal totem. (It's also not unknown for some tribes to "take measures" against outsiders who know tribe Gifts they shouldn't.) IC actions lead to IC consequences. That is all. Have fun! :) Category:Help File